cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daleks Invasion of Morcia/Chapter one: "Doctor?!"
A man stands before a police box in the driveway of his former travelling companion Kate’s house* Kate: *Surprised, she looks at the police box and then at the man in shock and awe* “Doctor?!” The Doctor: “Kate!” *He gets up and speaks, regrettably, sorrowfully* “It’s my fault! I got them killed, should have never let them come with me, my fault… all of it…” *He looks up tearfully at Kate* *Kate stands watching, bemused by the man whom she knows to be the Doctor, he’s not as she remembers yet she knows it’s him* “Come inside, have a cup of tea” *The Doctor steps inside and looks about Kate’s house, it’s full of newspaper clippings and DVDs strewn all over the floor and stuck on the walls* *The Doctor walks up to a bookshelf and reads the labels of several of the VHS tapes; ‘Leather jacket and that blonde one,’ ‘So sweet yet has no dress sense,’ and ‘The Doctor and those kids’* “I see you’ve been busy… watching me” *The Doctor turns to see the TV playing CCTV footage of him, Kate and Jason arguing beside the TARDIS in a car park* “Yeah, umm. I decided to follow you. Oh wait!” *Kate runs out of the room leaving the Doctor to rummage through the piles of books stacked up against the wall, amongst them the Doctor finds a TARDIS blue diary, he whispers to himself* “How did she get this?!” *He stuffs it in his pocket just as Kate comes running back into the room* “Here!” *Kate throws a book at the Doctor, which he catches and reads the title of, ‘The recorded history of the kingdom of Morcia’* *Suddenly there’s an explosion of light and the sound of thunder clapping echoing through the corridor outside the room* Kate: “What the hell?” *A voice echoes down the corridor* “Err… oh dear…” *The Doctor puts the Morcian history book down on top of a pile of books and steps out of the room into the lit corridor. Kate goes to join him* “Doctor, what do you see?” *She steps out into the corridor* *In the corridor, a guy struggles to put out a flame from his cloak that spreads to a nearby pile of unsorted newspaper clippings* “Clone Gunner Commander Jedi! I’ve been expecting you” *The Doctor rushes over to help combat the wildly spreading flames* “Doctor, you know this guy?” *She watches as her house goes up in flames around her* “My house!” *The trio rush out of the burning building, Clone leaping to the floor to stop, drop and roll. While the Doctor strolls over to the TARDIS, fumbles in his pockets, searching, he pulls out a Tamagotchi, a fob watch, a white bag of sweets and then finally a key, which he uses to unlock the door to his TARDIS* *Kate turns to take a final look at her house but can’t help laughing at Clone rolling about on the ground even after the flames extinguished* “You know, the flame’s out” *The Clone cautiously gets up and brushes down his cloak, which has a big burnt patch on it* “I’m so sorry about your house” “That’s ok. I guess it’s better that way” “Why’s that?” “We don’t want my archive of the Doctor to be found do we? No, didn’t think so” *She turns and takes a step into the TARDIS, just as the gas mains go in her house!* *Clone watches as the house explodes in front of him, sending burning papers everywhere. One piece of paper lands right by his feet, he picks it up, it appears to be an old yellowed photo of a group of some kind, one which contains; him, the Doctor, Kate and that boy, Tim, who he left in Talonjay!* *As Clone runs into the TARDIS, Kate and the Doctor are by the central console discussing their next destination* “Maybe… Attralax?” “Again? Kate you were nearly killed for making the natives think you were their god!” “I know. But it was great fun! All that worship and free food, oh and the parties they threw in my honour, please can we go back? Please?” *Before the Doctor can answer, Clone’s voice booms across the TARDIS control room, Kate and the Doctor both turn to look at him* “Talonjay, Morcia. Doctor, I left something of great importance there, and I need it back… we both do” *The Doctor gets to work on the controls, furiously pushing buttons and pulling levers* “Morcia it is then. Talonjay here we come!” “The year?” “1339, I think” *The Doctor goes and presses a few more buttons and then turns and locks his eyes where Clone’s would be on his helmet* “So… this important thing? Care to explain what it is?” “Not what. Rather… who” “Who? Doctor, what does he mean?” “We’ll know in a minute. The TARDIS is landing” *The time rotor stops and Clone gleefully runs out of the TARDIS* “It’s me. I’m back, and look who I… brought” *He steps out into a darkened grand looking corridor, carpeted by a blue rug* Clone: “So he landed us in the castle. Why is there no light?” Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Doctor Who (Stories)